Specord
The Pokémon Special Manga Discord, better known as Specord, is a Discord server (supposedly) dedicated to the Pokémon Special Manga (Pokespe for short). The server is currently owned by JB2448. History Specord was created on July 7th, 2016 by Crt, who unionized the two skype groups. The skype groups, BW giveusvol53 (run by Kris, later an admin of Specord) and Spesquad (the only true survivor being a current admin of specord, Cass.) This union was thought to be a place that could bring together the fandom. Important Events * The Great Migration (2016) * The Specord Revolution (2016) * The Great Emoji Shift (2017) * Eeveechu Gets Banned From #IRL-CHAT (2017) * Typhlo and His Croco BF (2017) * Ally's Alts and Catfishes (2017-2018) * The Specord Revolution....2! (2018) * The Bot-Chat Purge (2019) * Gender Assignment List (2019) * Copper's 100 Points (2019) * The Great Specord Redesign (2019) * August 22nd Event-Discussion Massacre (2019) * The Rei and Kris Demote Arc - Written by Sof (Spin-Off, 2019) * Specordians Evolve Into Clowns (Current) Rules of Specord The "Rules" of Specord are a set of explicit or (not) understood regulations or principles that were created approximately in 13 a.C after The Great Migration, in order to keep Specord a better place for everyone. Unfortunately, a large group of members thought they were created by Specord Staff in order to prevent these members from "having a fun time" in a place with mostly children, when in reality they are just spewing whatever shit they want from their mouths, no matter how batshit insane these members are or how fucked up their sense of humor is. List of Specord's Rules # No minimodding. If you aren't staff, refrain from doing so. # We have a word filter in place. Trying to avoid/bypass the word filter is not allowed. # Do not advertise servers in the server or in DMs. # Open Pokespe/Anipoke Spoiler Discussion is permitted on this server. Please be cautious with other stuff. # Be civil with others. Do not bait others into arguments. # Please try to keep discussion in their appropriate channels. # Source all fanart. # Don't spam channels. Don't image spam either. # Contact staff immediately if you're bothered by something. # Please refrain from posting ships that involve underaged characters being paired with an adult. # We are a SFW server. No Bestiality/Porn/Hentai is allowed in any channel. Yes, this includes cropped NSFW pictures. This also included making crude comments about characters. # Do not throw hissy fits. Constantly leaving and coming back whenever something doesn't go your way counts. This is a bannable offense. # Do not be rude or insensitive-- the people you talk to here are actual people. # Loopholing to avoid any form of punishment will result in a permanent ban. # Sockpuppeting is not allowed. # Have your username/nickname as something identifiable. Use a SFW icon. Don't steal other people's icons. # RPing is not allowed. Kins are okay. # No politics, please. As well, avoid talking about triggering topics such as suicide, self harm, violence, abuse, extreme tragedies, etc. If you need to discuss these topics with someone, please do it privately with someone you trust. # Don't make dramatic statements that'll stir up the server. This includes changing nicknames or icons to get around typing statements out. See Also * Clowns * Specord Staff * Alois * List of Emojis in Specord kusaka2.png Category:History Category:Lore